Violet
by mythicalgirls
Summary: I don't own twilight...It started with a dream and i went from there... Story where Bella finds love and a new family as well as fighting to protect her people and her world


I don't own twilight or any of it's character's… Just a story I thought up still a work in progress…. Ty for reading it comment and favorite

Chapter One

"_Fuck they found me again!" _I ran as far as I could, until they trapped me in the forest of this bum fuck town. I could smell vampire's all in the area, but I had a much bigger problem. I had 60 of them after me and out of my family I was the only one left. Sometime's it sucks to be the strongest one in your family. Hell! I leaped across a river and standing in front of me was white mansion. I smelt the vampires, but before I could run I was thrown into a fucking tree. I did a back flip and kicked the fucker in the chest. He flew about fifty feet into a few trees.

They surrounded me and I stood tall unafraid, seven vampire's standing on a porch. I threw out my shield to protect them from being hurt. They are not my enemy, these fuckers are. _" Awe so we finally have you out numbered Isabella. You will join us or die like the rest of your family."_ I thought of my mom and dad and little sisters being slaughtered and I let the anger consume me. I was not Bella any more, I was in my true form. The form of the goddess of death and destruction. I knew my markings were showing and my hair got darker and my eyes were pitch black. My fangs with-drew and I was ready for death and destruction.

" _Then you will die like the other's that have tried to kill me." _I felt a growl erupt from my chest. I was not going to let these fuckers live. I felt the power build up inside of me and I with-drew my swords from my back. They were glowing red and ready for there fucking blood and destruction. The air crackled around us there was no other sound but the pounding on my shield. I assumed that was the vampire's trying to help, but I couldn't allow them to fight. This was going to end today and by my hands and my hands only. I was ready, so I growled as loud as I could and it was menacing enough that they took a step back. I smiled my most scary smile and waved them forward.

They lunged at me, ten at a time, I was ready for their attack. I jumped into the air and flew over there heads taking a few with me. I was covered with blood but that didn't stop me. One fucker stabbed me in the leg and I swung out my swords and sliced his head off. I threw a couple of fire balls and hit them into his chest. As I threw up my arm, lighting started hitting them and the ground. I used my shield and smashed a few of them into a bloody pulp.

I laughed out loud _" That was for my family you worthless piece's of shit." _I growled. They lunged at me not bothering to come in groups any more. I used everything I had until there was just me and him left standing. I was covered in blood from head to toe. Body's were everywhere and I didn't care anymore. Nathan was going to pay for killing my whole family. I looked at him with so much hate.

" _How could you betray our family like that Nathan? You of all people know what it's like to have your family slaughtered. You took away my family so you could get your power. It's just me and you now, we will fight the old ways. No weapons no powers just you and me."_ I waited for the coward to speak before I attacked.

" _You could of had everything money, power a new family. Yet you chose to not stand at my side cousin why? You are weak and pathetic and don't deserve to live Isabella. I will take your challenge and you will die by my hands. I will rip out your heart and make you watch me eat it as you slowly die."_

I felt more pressure on my shield. As I looked over and scanned the vampire family, one caught my eye, it was my brother Jasper. He was punching and kicking the shield trying to get free. I bowed to him knowing we shared a bond together. He helped protect my people before he met his mate Alice.

I kneeled down to the ground facing Jasper as a sign of respect. He new what it meant when I did that. He too bowed to me, before he kneeled down facing me. I looked into his eyes and seen the pain and anger building up inside of him. _" No! Don't do it B please let me help you." _I heard my brother say to me. I raised my hand to my chest to him.

" _I am happy to see you finally found your mate. She makes you happy brother, I can feel the change in you. I am proud of what you have done my old friend. You, Alice have to be a saint to put up with his shit." _We laughed and she smiled at me. _"Take care of him for me Alice, he is the only family I have left." _I took one last look at my old friend and brother and said _" To live without honor is to die without honor. I Live by honor and I die by honor that is the only way to live brother."_ Then I bowed my head

So he said _" I live by honor and I die by honor you taught me that and I shall be grateful to you always." _One blood tear slid down my cheek and I slammed my swords into the ground. Lighting hit the ground all around me and I turned to face my enemy.

We both stood ready for battle eyeing each other up. We bowed to each other before we began the dance. He lunged at me I kicked him into the chest he flipped and landed on his feet _" Is that all you have Isabella?" _He was trying to taunt me but it wasn't going to work. I was trained in hand to hand combat and the act of distraction. I lunged into the air and threw my legs around his neck and threw him backwards. He landed about 50 feet into a few tree's _" Nope, I'm just getting started." _He flew at me kicking me in the chest and hit me a few times in the face. I blocked him and kicked him in the face making him flip onto his back. I jumped on him and punched him in the face. He threw me off of him and I flew into a tree. I did a back flip and spun around kicking him in the chest and face.

Another back flip and I was ripping off one of his hands. He screamed out in pain as I threw it across the yard. He kicked me in the back grabbed my hair and threw me over his shoulder's. I did a front flip and stopped me from hitting another tree. I flipped around and kicked out his leg, tearing it off in the process. He threw out his hand and grabbed my hand and tore it off. I screamed out in pain but that wasn't going to stop me. I just got madder at that point and I was done playing with this fucker, he was going to die. I spun around grabbing his arm and tore it off. Then I tore off his other arm and leg and threw that out as well. (I laughed out loud shaking my head back and forth.)

" _Now the hunter becomes the hunted, how does that feel Nathan?" _I reached down and tore out his heart. It was still beating as I took a bite of it and I spit it to the ground. _" Did you really think I would soil my self with your black heart."_ I shook my head and I laughed again. _" You will burn in hell for the crimes you have committed upon my family and our people." _

With that I flew into the sky just about the tree line. I used the power of earth and wind to pile up all the body parts. I open the ground up that lead to the gates of hell. Hands flew out of the opening and pulled them all in. Once they were all pulled into the hole it closed up. I landed on the ground and stared at the opening. I picked up my hand and reattached it and it hurt like hell. I started screaming then I dropped to my hands and knees. I still was not under control I couldn't let them out of the bubble yet. Tears feel from my eye's and the rain started. The pain of all the death hit me hard. I didn't like to kill even if they deserve it. The rain continued to pour on me but I didn't care. Lighting and thunder was hitting the ground all around me. I looked to the sky and yelled _" Why! Why did you allow this to happen?" _

I screamed out as the pain racked through my body. For a few moments it was eerily quiet not a sound just nothing. I heard and felt Jasper not to far from me. _" Isabella No! Don't you leave me!" _I looked to my side to see Jasper on his knees beside me. I smiled and said _" Brother just like old times to bad Peter-Pire had to miss the rain."_ Then we laughed and I became serious. _" Brother watch over me for I am weak." _Then the darkness consumed me and I didn't fight it.

(Jasper's Pov)

Boom _" What the hell?" _We all ran outside of the house and in our yard was about 60 people surrounding one female. What the hell is going on and who are these people. I got a better look at the female and realized who she was. I went to leap off the porch and I was thrown back into the door. I crashed through it and jumped back to my feet. _" Dam you B!" _I yelled my family looked at me like I was crazy. _" That is my sister out there I need to help her. I can't just sit here and do nothing I owe her my life." _

" _Why did you never tell us about her son?" _Esme said as I looked at Isabella and then I spoke. _" I was not allowed to speak of her, she has many enemy's. They all want to destroy her or make her join there army. She is the Goddess of death and destruction. She is not evil she is only doing what she was born to do. She and I have fought many battle's together to save her people. She even saved my life more time than I care to remember."_ I was getting frustrated I couldn't get out of the fucking bubble of hers. I started punching and kicking the bubble but nothing helped.

" _You are so weak brother let me help." _Emmett is such an ass I wanted to hit him. He started hitting the bubble with me but nothing helped. The whole family tried to get to B to help her, but we were stuck. All I could do was watch and pray that she will be okay. _" Her shield is just to strong we cant get through." _I growled in frustration. Alice grabbed my hand and rubbed circle's on my back trying to calm me. _" Alice can you see anything?" _She shook her head and I could tell this was hurting her to see me in pain. _" I'm sorry Jasper I keep trying and I keep getting blanks." _I kissed her cheek _" I know and I thank you for trying. Edward, can you hear any of their thoughts. I need to know what happened, why are they after her now." _He shook his head _" I can't hear any of them Jasper. I think this bubble is blocking our powers. I think she is protecting us from getting injured." _

" _Just like her to think of other's instead of herself?" _I felt so helpless as I watch her being thrown into a tree and kicked and punched. We cheered her on as she kicked and punched and cut their head's off. I kept watching her movements, she was lethal and very strong and powerful. It keep getting harder and harder to watch. I kept hitting the bubble trying to help, but nothing. I growled in frustration punching and kicking the bubble.

" _I'm sorry son, I wish we could help but we a powerless to help her." _Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. I nodded my head and kept my eye's on B.

" _She is very lethal Jasper? I know she is your sister but should we be worried?"_ I shook my head and laughed, Esme is always concerned for her family. _" Isabella is not what you think she is Esme. She has a very big heart and would die to protect her loved ones. She is not power hungry and she hates to kill. She screams and cries every time she has to kill. Even though she has no choice she still feels the pain and loss of life." _I placed my hand on the bubble and watched in horror. I felt helpless and angrier by the minute. If they kill her I will hunt them down and kill every last one of them. Many of my family watch is horror and in silence. There was blood every were as well as body's. I kept my eye's on B, she had taken them all down but one. I started hitting the bubble and trying to break through again. This time she turned and faced the family. She hadn't changed much since I last seen her some 70 years ago.

She kneeled down to the ground facing me as a sign of respect. I new what it meant as soon as she did it. I too bowed to her, before I kneeled down facing her. I looked into her eye's and seen the pain and anger building up inside of her. It mirrored mine and we both new and felt it as well. _" No! Don't do it B please let me help you." _I yelled to her she raised her hand to her chest to me_. " I am happy to see you finally found your mate. She makes you happy brother, I can feel the change in you. I am proud of what you have done my old friend. You Alice, have to be a saint to put up with his shit." _We laughed and Alice smiled at her. _"Take care of him for me Alice, he is the only family I have left." Then it hit me they are all gone they killed the whole family. She took one last look at me and said " To live without honor is to die without honor. I Live by honor and I die by honor that is the only way to live brother." _( I was in awe of her still after all these years.) I felt this might be the last time I spoke to my sister and old friend. So I said _" I live by honor and I die by honor you taught me that and I shall be grateful to you always." _One blood tear slid down her cheek and she slammed her swords into the ground. Lighting hitting the ground all around her and she turned to face her enemy.

They both stood ready for battle eyeing each other up. They bowed to each other before they began the dance. He lunged at her and she kicked him into the chest and he flipped landing on his feet. _" Is that all you have Isabella?" _He was trying to taunt her but it wasn't going to work. She was trained in hand to hand combat and the act of distraction. She lunged into the air and threw her legs around his neck and threw him backwards. He landed about 50 feet into a few tree's. _" Nope, I'm just getting started." _He flew at her kicking her into the chest and hit her a few times in the face. She blocked him and kicked him in the face making him flip onto his back. Then she jumped on him and punched him in the face. He threw her off of him and she flew into a tree. She did a back flip and spun around kicking him in the chest and face. Another back flip and she was ripping off one of his hands. He screamed out in pain as she threw it across the yard.

He kicked her in the back grabbed her hair and threw her over his shoulder's. She did a front flip and stopped herself from hitting another tree. Then she flipped around and kicked out his leg tearing it off in the process. He threw out his hand and grabbed her hand and tore it off. We all growled when we heard her scream. You could tell she got madder at that point. I new this fucker was going to die now if not by her then by myself. She spun around grabbing his arm and tore it off. Then she tore off his other arm and leg and threw that out as well. She threw back her head and laughed a cheerful laugh. My family looked at me then back to her. I just shrugged my shoulder's showing pride for my sister.

" _Now the hunter becomes the hunted, how does that feel Nathan?" _That's my sister I new and loved. I had to laugh at her antics but she did have a point. She reached down and tore out his heart. It was still beating as she took a bite of it and spit it to the ground_. " Did you really think I would soil my self with your black heart."_ I shook my head and I laughed with her. My family looked at me like I was crazy so I had to explain. _" In her tribe it's considered a great honor to consume the heart of your enemy's, if they died an honorable death. His heart is black and he has no honor so she would not taint her spirit with his black heart."_ They looked disgusted but understood why she did it. _" You will burn in hell for the crimes you have committed upon my family and our people."_ I have never seen her this angry before not that I couldn't blame her.

With that she flew into the sky just about the tree line. I heard my family gasp behind me but I didn't respond. She used the power of earth and wind to pile up all the body parts. Then she opened the ground up that lead to the gates of hell. Hands flew out of the opening and pulled them all in. Once they were all pulled into the hole it closed up. She landed on the ground and stared at the opening. I had seen this many times before so I was prepared. The family was still in shock of what they just witnessed. I took a second to glance at there faces and they looked like fish out of water. I would of laughed but I was to concerned for B to care at the moment.

She started screaming then she dropped to her knees. She still was not under control and wouldn't let us out of the bubble yet. Blood tears fell from her eye's and the rain started. The pain and all the death hit her harder than I have ever seen before. I watched her screaming out in pain and anger and I couldn't help her. The rain continued to pour on her but she didn't care. Lighting and thunder was hitting the ground all around her. She looked to the sky and yelled _" Why! Why did you allow this to happen?" _She screamed out as the pain racked through her body. For a few breath taking moments it was eerily quiet, not a sound just nothing. Then the bubble broke and I ran towards her.

I yelled hoping she would hear me. _" Isabella No! Don't you leave me!" _The pain and the loss knocked me to the ground gasping for air. _" Jasper!"_ my family yelled and ran towards me. _" Carlisle help her!" _I yelled The emotions are to strong I was not ready for the wave that hit me. _" Brother just like old times ( she laughed) to bad Peter-Pire had to miss the rain." _Then we laughed and she became serious. _" Watch over me for I am weak." _She drifted off into darkness. I was able to stand at that moment, I ran towards her holding her in my arms. _" Sleep now sister for I shall keep you safe." _I got up and ran into the house and carried her to my room. I laid her on my bed and held her hand afraid to let go. Worried that if I let go she would disappear or leave me again.

Carlisle ran in with his bag to check over her injuries. The family followed behind him not saying a word. They were concerned for the both of us. _" Thank you Carlisle for checking on B she is to stubborn for her own good sometimes."_ I had to laugh at the many memories I have shared with her.

" _You don't have to thank me Jasper, she is family. We take care of one another." _I looked around the room and everyone nodded when he spoke those words. I was relieved at the family acceptance of B. I would not let her leave without a fight. She is my sister and family and she needed me. _" I am so grateful that you all have accepted her. If it wasn't for her I would have been dead along time ago. I owe her my life and I would not leave her when she needs me the most." _I looked at B laying there looking at peace for the first time since I have met her. I smiled to see the smile that graced her lips. I knew she has had some peace avenging her family and her tribe.

I started thinking about when I first met B and I had to smile. _" What has you smiling Jasper?" _my wife asked me. I pulled her close to me and held her with my free arm. I looked at my family to see they all wanted to know. _" I met B over 70 years ago, Peter and Char help me leave Maria. We kept running not really sure were we where heading just kept running. We where trying to get as far away as possible so we wouldn't get caught. We ran for days without stopping. We decided to stop to rest and hunt a little before deciding where we were headed. We were talking when we heard a noise behind us. We crouched ready for a battle thinking they caught up to us. Here this little girl walk over to us with her hands on her hips growling at us." _I nodded to B and I shook my head and laughed.

" _She had to be around seven or eight at the time. _She looks at the three of us and says_ " Vampires what are you doing here on my land?" _We looked at her in shock and Peter, being Peter says _" Why do you care little girl you going to tell your mommy on us or are you going to cry.?" _She started laughing at us as she says _" I like you Peter-Pire I think I will let you live and be my court jester. Since you think you are so funny." _I looked at this girl like she lost her mind talking to vampire and not feeling fear what so ever. It did slip my mind at the time, she new Peter's name without being told. I was getting annoyed with her and said _" Go home little girl before you get your self killed." _She smiled at me a really bright smile that sent a chill down my spine. Then she laughed _" Oh Jasper it is you who should be afraid, not I. We are going to get along just fine but first I must teach you some respect. "_ We laughed at what she said. _" What are you going to do little girl? I am a major in the Vampire army. You can't hurt me even if you tried, I am stronger and faster than you are. Go home little girl this is not a game. There are others that are chasing us. They will kill you and us and not even care about how young you are." _

I killed a lot of people in the war, but I draw a line at killing children. Something in my words made her pause and stare into my eyes. That alone made me see something I have never seen before, I seen fire in her eyes. She looked at Peter and Char then back to me. _" I will make a bet with you Jasper, if I win you help protect my people. If I lose, I will allow you onto my land and protect you from Maria and her newborns." _I shook my head and laughed at this crazy human girl. Thinking she could fight me and win like she could stand a chance. _" You stand no chance of beating me little girl go home." _The next thing I new I was thrown into a few trees and Peter and Char had there mouths open. B got into a crouch and she lunged at me and kicked me into the chest and I flew into a more trees before I could get myself to stop.

I stood up my mouth hanging open, I just got my ass handed to me by a seven year old little girl. ( I had to laugh at the memory) She was laughing at me and asked me if I was ready to give up. _" What the hell was that?" _She just laughed at me again and smiled. _" Did I hurt the big bad vampire's feelings? What would my mother say." _she laughed had tears running down her face. I had to admit this girl was starting to scare me a little. She reaches out and grabs my hand and flips me over her shoulder and pins me to the ground. She pins my hands behind my back and starts counting to three. Then she jumps up and down _"I won I won!" _It happened so fast, I was in shock. Then she picks me off the ground and says _" You know Jasper for a big bad ass vampire you sure are slow. Never and I mean never underestimate your opponent because you will lose every time. Since you are staying, I will tell you who and what I am. I am what my tribe calls the angel of death. I protect my tribe and my family above all else. You, Peter and Char have been through hell and I feel your pain. I need help protecting my family and my tribe. I am not heartless, I know you want and deserve your freedom. There is a war coming and many will die if you won't help me. I will forever be in your debt if you help. I have seen all three of your pasts, so don't try to fool me. I know your hearts and your weaknesses." _She did to, for months and months she trained us. We in turn trained her, as well, she became sister to all of us. Everywhere we went, many bowed to us out of respect. We didn't fight for blood, we fought for our freedom, as well as the freedom of the tribe. They accepted us and never looked down to us.

In turn we gained a family out of love and respect instead of fear. We were having a bonfire, when we were attacked without warning. The four of us were outnumbered, the enemy had over two hundred and we only had the four of us. We fought with everything we had in us not holding back. B, even though she was eleven at the time, she was lethal. Many made the same mistake we had, underestimating her and died trying to kill her. I was in awe of this little girl, she brought out the best out of all of us. We all bonded through death and destruction and also love and respect. She said to me once _" Living a life without something to fight for isn't living at all. We do what we have to do to protect those we love. We live with honor and we die in honor. To die without honor is to die in shame. When I see my people happy and safe I feel at peace. One day Jasper, you will find your mate and find the peace that you seek. I will how ever kick your ass if you don't treat her right." _We all laughed at her words, for a child she was pretty smart. Wise beyond her years, but very smart. I swear at times, I could feel the power that flows through her. I was proud to have met her and have her as a sister.

We were there for eleven years and she was eighteen at the time. She stopped aging and came into her full powers. Maria and her newborn army found us and they attacked. B froze Maria in place saving her for last. We destroyed her whole army. With the training, we had little to no injuries. We all turned and faced Maria. You could see the fear in her eyes, but I didn't care. B walked up to me and said _" Brother I have seen her heart it is the blackest I have ever seen. She cares for nothing but herself and has no honor. I have seen what she planned to do to you and I will not allow it. You, Peter and Char are my family and she will pay for what she has done to you all." _I watched her walk over to Maria and place her hands on both sides of her face. We at the time couldn't tell what was going on, listening as Maria was screaming out in pain.

I felt her fear, the pain, I watched in horror as bites formed on her frame. From head to toe, she was covered in bites and venom was leaking all from her body. Fire formed on her toes and B silenced her screams. We watched her for hours as the fire slowly consumed her body. You see, B can see your past and your future and every thought you have ever had. She seen everything Maria has done and planned on doing. B's job is to punish those that deserve to be punished.

Maria has cause thousands upon thousands of deaths. Without any remorse and that just proved what a heartless bitch she was. It was Bella's job to show and make her see the pain she has caused. She made her see everything and felt every thing she has caused_._ I glanced at the family and seen the shock and pride showing on there faces. _" You know B is the most powerful creature to ever be created, but the most loving I have ever met." _I turned to watch as Carlisle was done checking over her. _" How is she? Is she going to be alright?"_ I couldn't hide the panic I felt seeing her so helpless.

" _Son without a heartbeat it's hard to tell. Her injury's, although minimal, are already healing. I think she is just worn out and needs to rest. I am rather curious about her and her life so far. I am not one for killing but I see she does it to protect those she loves. I can't begrudge her for protecting those she loves." _I could see the curiosity in his eyes as well as the respect. I felt honored to have him as a family member. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I just new who it was.

I open it and said _" Yes brother."_

"_Don't yes brother me how is B? We are on are way, I should be there in a couple of hours. It's not over brother there a many that are coming. B will need all the protection she can get until she recovers." _Peter says

I looked down at B _" I agree brother we owe her our lives and our freedom." _

" _We will stand with honor at her side once again. See you in a few hours." _then he hung up

I looked at my family before I spoke. _" Something is coming and it's not good. I can feel it and if you don't want to fight, you don't have to. If you chose to stay, you will have to be trained. What is coming is stronger and tougher than any vampire you have ever fought before. We live in a world where there is scarier things than us. I have not told you about this before because it was a secret. The oath you would have to take to uphold it could cause death to you and those that you are trying to protect. The oath is worth protecting and dying for." _I looked down at B and I said _" A long time ago there was a war and this war went on for thousands and thousands of years. Even before human and Vampires were created. B was born then and fought in these wars. When she dies she is reborn yet again with the same power's and memories." _

"_I asked her once how everyone new who she was at birth she simply said I looked the same every time I am born." _I was stunned and didn't know how to respond. She laughed and said _" You know Jasper for a vampire you don't handle our world very well. You need to open your mind and see the world you live in, is not the world you once thought it was. I have see many, in my thousands of years of life. I have faced death more times than I could count. Sometimes it's a lot to take in, to take a life goes against everything I want to be. I was created to protect the life of other's and kill the ones with the blackest hearts. I could love with all my heart and hate with all my heart as well. I look to the sky and see the sun out and the birds flying. To see a baby born or children running around laughing. Those are the things that I live for not the death. To see love in the eye's of those you love is the greatest gift you could ever have. If you ever find a mate, don't ever take it for granted. I have seen many in my days of life take that love for granted. You know, I have never been in that kind of love. _

_One day when I finally find him I will cherish him with all that I have. He will be mine forever and ever and never will I take him for granted." _

She laughed _" I have seen him, you know my mate. He is not born yet but he will soon. He will be a vampire by the time I meet him. I know when I meet him it will be after a battle. He will have no fear of me for his soul will speak to him. I do know that through you I shall meet him. You will protect my mate without even knowing he is my mate. Something inside of you changed that day we meet years ago. You my dear brother, have learned to love and feel honor instead of pain. You will find your mate and she will be very gifted just like you. You need to leave soon, our paths will cross _again. _I will miss you but you have to do this for me as well as you. Your mate will find you just follow your heart it will lead you. Remember when you feel hopeless, just think of me and I will send you love and strength to continue to fight." _With that she got up and walked away leaving me to think. I new I had to listen to what she told me. I new she was telling the truth I could see it in her eyes. I see how much pain she was in as well as felt it. She didn't want to let me go but she new she had to. I had to do this for her as well as myself. I had to protect her mate, as well as my own. So with one last look at her retreating form, I ran and ran and didn't stop until I felt it was right. It was a week later I ran into the diner and met her my mate. I felt B at that moment send me love and excitement. She new I found her and she was happy for me." I started to reflect on the memories of the last time I seen B.

When someone spoke _" Did you ever find her mate Jasper?" _That was Esme I smiled and I said _" Yes I did Esme and held on to my promise for her. Now that the secret is out I shall tell you what happened the night we arrived. Edward and Emmett were hunting when we showed. I felt a wave of love coming from B and hope and happiness. She new he was safer now that I showed up. I didn't know if it was for Emmett or for Edward. I was worried at first seeing as Rosalie was mated to Emmett. When Edward walked in I felt the power run through me and I new it was him. I have watched over him for her and she has watched over all of us. We have come _under attack many times since we have joined this family._ Even though I have not seen her I felt her when ever she allowed me too. I new I couldn't go after her and help I had to keep the oath."_

" _How could I be her mate Jasper, I don't even know her? To think all this time you new my mate and didn't tell me. I understand why you didn't tell me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to kick your ass. I knew the moment I saw her something was different about her. I felt a pull and over whelming feeling to protect. Even though I didn't understand it at the time. I have been struggling to understand why I could feel like this for someone I never new. To think this whole time you could of told me why I was struggling to understand what was happening."_ he said

" _Edward your brother was protecting many lives with this secret. You can't_

_be upset at the turn of advents but understand his position." _Esme, always a kind word and true her words were.

" _Your right Esme, I am sorry Jasper. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that if you didn't have a choice." _I nodded to Edward and sent him a wave of understanding. He walked over and grabbed B's other hand and held it. When he grabbed her hand, both of them started to glow white. We all shielded our eye's it was so bright. When the light disappeared Edward had the biggest smile I have ever seen. The pain and hate in his eyes was replaced with love and devotion.

" _What the hell just happened?" _Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment Edward just shared with B. I new it was powerful I felt it because I was holding her other hand. Edward surprised us all when he looked down at B and said _" She loves me and she showed me I did have a soul. She showed me how beautiful she said my soul was to her. She showed me that she was always watching over me. Told me it wasn't time for her to come until now. She said it wasn't safe to come until now. She said she didn't have a choice, it had to happen this way in order to protect her family. She views us all as family even though we didn't know she existed. The light was a blending of our souls and powers she became my wife and soul mate." _Shock ran through the room then acceptance and love.

" _Your telling me that you and Bella are married now son?" _Edward smiled and nodded. _" She is everything I have been looking for, even though I didn't know I was looking. Through the blending of the souls I have seen everything she has ever seen. I have seen how many times we have been under attack and I can say they have come really close to all of us. She says through the blending we have no secrets among us. We have to forget everything we ever believed was true. We have to open our minds and accept we are not the top of the food chain. You all have to take the oath in order to keep our family safe. These secrets are not like anything you have ever believe. There is a world in our world that we have never witness until now. Jasper is correct that we need to have an open mind." _He laughed and said _" All this time I believed I was a heartless killer. She showed me the lives I saved because of what I did. Even though I was doing it for selfish reasons, I have been shown the positive side. It was because of her I stopped and didn't know it. She made me go home and let me suffer the pain. She loved me enough to stand down and let me learn on my own. She made me swallow my pride so I could learn honor. She is proud of what I have become and loves me anyways. She said even though I never meet her in person that my soul new her." _He smiled at that point and the love flowing from him was stronger than I have ever felt.

I looked at him in aw I have never heard him speak with such passion. Even the things he loved never with this level of love and pride. I think we all were in aw of him at this moment. We have known him for many years and to see this much of a change was shocking to say the least. All this change in him while B is still out cold. I heard Peter and Char coming up the driveway. Everyone but Edward got up to greet our them at the door.

" _Peter, Char I'm so glad to see you."_

" _Cut the crap Brother where the hell is B?" _Char was not in the mood she loved B like a true sister. She would kill to protect B at all cost just like the rest of us would.

" _Calm down babe she is asleep and Edward is watching over her." _Peter kissed his wife and smiled.

" _Why is Edward with B? You are supposed to protect her Jasper." _She was getting angry for me leaving her unprotected.

" _Char, Edward is Bella's husband he will protect her." _I said to her and smiled, glad B finally found her mate. To say Char and Peter was shock, was a gross misunderstanding. They were as shocked as the rest of us were. We all smiled knowing that B has been waiting a very, very long time for her mate.

" _Can I go see her now I have missed her so much?" _I stood up and we all walked back into my bedroom. Char ran up to B holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Peter knows what a big heart Char has but she doesn't show it often.

" _She hasn't changed since the last time I seen her. She is still as beautiful as the day we meet her. You have your hands full with this one Edward, she is a spit fire." _We all laughed at the memories _" You should of seen what she did to Peter and Jasper when she was thirteen. I still laugh to this day she is a handful when she wants to be. "_ Peter and I both groaned out at the memory.

" _What did B do to them Char?" _Alice asked Edward knowing the memory laughed out loud. _" Sorry through the blending I was able to see what they are talking about." _Edward said

" _What are you talking about Edward? What blending?" _Char asked.

" _When I held Bella's hand we were blanketed in white light, I was able to see everything she has ever seen and done. Our souls became one and we were married through the light through power and souls. If was very powerful and strong, never felt anything like it before." _Edward said with a smile on his face.

" _I can agree I held B's other hand and I felt the power. It was stronger than anything I ever felt. Very powerful and unbreakable even through death." _I smiled at that thought.

" _Alright we know love and bright light powerful. Yeah, yeah and all that now, tell us what the hell did she do to you to." _Leave it to Emmett .. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. I was surprised she has stayed quiet this long. She always has something to say but she has stayed quiet for so long.

" _Alright I'll tell them since you aren't going to. It was Bella 13th__ birthday and these two decided they were going to pull a prank on her. Not knowing that B already new what they were about to do to her. She used her power and made them both sleep. I watch in awe as she lifted them up in the air with her shield. She wasn't going to kill them just show them who is better. _( we all laughed at that) _" She used her power's and changed there hair bright pink and put them both in dresses. She made them grow boobs and I helped her do there make-up. You see the tribe was throwing a bomb fire to celebrate B's birthday so it was the perfect time. She wanted to introduce her new sister's to the tribe. She kept those two asleep until the bomb fire started. She stood up and said " Today is a special day I would like you to meet my new sisters. They are really shy so let me go get them. _

_Bella used her shield to pull those two sleeping sister in front of her. The tribe laughed when they got a new look at her sister's. She introduced them as Josephine and Petunia. Then she woke them up here they were standing in front of the whole tribe. Not understanding why they were laughing at them. Until they got a look of each other. I never knew those two could scream so loud. Which made it even funnier I wish camera's were around then. Peter aka Petunia said Jasper you ha.. ha… have boobs man. ( stuttering those words out.) Jasper looks down and see he had double D's. if vampires could have a heart attack he would have. Then Peter shrieks a high pitch shriek and he is groping his double D's. Which only made all of us laugh even harder. B was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. "See Petunia and Josephine I will always win." Then she took a bow grabbed my hand and we ran fast. Leaving Petunia and Josephine on there own. She refused to change them back until after the party. _( We all laughed at the faces Jasper and Peter we wearing.)

" _Remind me to never pull a prank on her again." _Peter said and Jasper nodded. I looked at Emmett and he had a gleam in his eye's I didn't like.

" _You know Emmett I would get that thought out of your head right now. Prank's and Bella don't mix very well she is very good at it. Hey maybe you have to learn the hard way. Don't say we didn't warn you though." _We all know how he is he is going to learn the hard way.

" _Emmett if you prank Bella I will not stand in her way getting you back." _Rosalie said to him

" _Awe babe don't take away my fun." _We all shook our heads knowing B is going to get him back."

( Char's Pov)

It's been three days and still no change in Bella. We took turn hunting and watching over her. We patrolled around the property making sure no sighs of threats. I walked into the room to check on my sister. Rosalie and Alice just got done washing and changing her clothes. I grabbed the hair brush and started to comb her hair. I look at Rosalie and Alice and said " Thank you for doing that for her. She would not want to meet her husband cover in blood and dirt." ( I sobbed and growled ) "It's hard to see her like this she has always, been strongest out of the four of us." I reached over and held her hand. " B please wake up we love and miss you very much. We need you I need you." I sobbed even harder now holding my sister in my arms. Rosalie ran over to me and held me rocking us back and forth to calm me. I couldn't stop thinking about how fragile and lifeless she looked.

Peter ran into the room and pulled me into his arms. " It's okay baby we will get through this, we always do. B is stronger than she looks she is just worn out." I let him comfort me we shared the same pain. He needed me as well as I needed him. I nodded my head and let him pull me out of the room. He sat on the couch pulling me into his lap. I looked around and see Edward and Jasper being comforted by Esme and Carlisle. Edward looked pretty bad and I felt his pain. I squeezed Peter's hand and he let me go I walked over to Edward. I grabbed his hand and I said " One thing I know is B is a fighter she won't give up. I know it's hard for us to see her like this she, has always been our rock. We have learned so much from B and she wouldn't want us hurting because of her." He looked at me and nodded and squeezed my hand. I walked back to Peter and he pulled me into his arms.

We didn't talk for the longest time then I heard Jasper laugh. We all turned to look at him like he was losing his mind or something. Jasper shook his head then said " I was remembering the time we got her drunk." He shook his head and we laughed. Peter said " That was only funny cause she didn't do it to you. I was afraid for the longest time to go near trees. I still cower every once in a while when I see a squirrel." That just made us laugh even harder. The rest of the family looked at us waiting to explain.

(Jasper Pov)

One day we were out training and Peter pissed Bella off. He came up behind her and tripped her and she fell face first in the mud. She tore her new shorts that her grandma just gave her. Chasing him all around while Char and I waited. They disappeared for a good hour later Bella came back. We waiting for Peter to come out of the trees but after 10 minutes. I said Bella where's Peter and she smiled and said around then walked off. Char and I shrugged our shoulders and fallowed after her. We both weren't to worried because we new she wouldn't hurt him to bad. Later that night Char and I got Bella drunk we wanted to know what happened to Peter. We tried to look for him but couldn't find him. After a couple of hours she was so drunk she said lets go play with Peter-Pire. Then she took off running she lead us to a tree. ( I shook my head laughing Peter groaned) I looked around to see were Peter was and I heard a muffle sound from above the tree. Here he was stuck to the tree about twenty feet up and covered with male squirrels humping the hell out of him." That just brought on a new round of laughter.

Bella was safely in the room and all of the family joined in a family meeting. After about an hour of arguing we heard a weird sound we all looked over and a quarrel was humping the shit out of Peter's leg. I was so shocked I couldn't get a sound out. Peter looked down and screamed a blood curl ling scream. Then I heard laughter I thought I would never hear again. " Aw does Peter-Pire have a new friend. ( she cooed) He sure is excited to see you ." I turned to see Bella and Char on the floor laughing so hard she had tears poring down her cheeks. I smiled and ran to her and hugged her " Don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared B that you weren't going to make it." She hugged me and smiled " Brother you have gone soft on me, do I have to kick your ass again." We both laughed " I'm sorry I made you all worry about me. Sometime the battle takes a lot out of me and I have to shut down." She sat down on the couch next to Edward and grabbed his hand. This bubble surrounded them and a bright light appeared around them. Blinding all of us for a good five minutes before it went away. Then they leaned into each other and kissed then pulled back smiling.

(Bella Pov)

I stood up and looked over my new and old family. I was now in Goddess of destruction mode. " I am what you call and Angel of death there are many that come for me. I have been around for thousands of years if I die I come back even stronger than before. My family and village was slaughtered while I was in a battle with your volturi. They teamed up with my cousin to take me down. The brothers ( I growled ) were offering him money and power. All he had to do was hand me over to them.( more growls) I was out on patrol when I was attacked by Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimetri and fifty other's. I killed them all by the time I returned they were all dead. ( I growled again my fangs lowed) I took a calming breathe before I spoke and made my fangs retract. " Sorry it happens with strong emotions. My people looked to me for protection and I failed them. It is my job to protect the ones that can not fight for themselves. I will end your volturi with or without your help. I have placed that bastard in his position many years ago and he abused it. His heart is the blackest I have ever seen and that includes Maria. He and Caius killed his own sister to trap Marcus. He has been plotting against you since Jasper joined you. I have been secretly killing them to protect your way of life. If you chose to battle with me you will need to be trained. It will be painful and it will not be soft but we will teach you what you need to know to survive.

Carlisle " Aro is not going to be happy about losing his prized possessions. I don't relish in killing but I think what Aro is doing is wrong. You are my daughter Bella so I will fight at your side.

Esme " I agree with Carlisle we won't allow him to harm our children. Not without a fight and that's what he will get."

Peter " I will not allow him to harm any of my family. I say we show him what happens with you fuck with a Whitlock."

Emmett " When do we start training?"

I looked at them all and said " For those of you who chose to fight we meet in the field at 7am. Bring spare clothes we will meet everyday same time for the next two weeks then we head out. Those who chose not to fight need to run as far away as possible. They don't have Dimetri anymore but they do have other trackers. I will call in a few favors and bring in more friends. Jasper, Peter and Char will help train you. You have any questions they should be able to answer them for you. You need to make sure your heart is in it don't waste my time and yours. With that Edward got up and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me outside the house.

(Carlisle Pov)

I watched as Edward stood up and pulled Bella outside the house. I turned to speak to Jasper to see his take on what is coming. " Jasper son I have a few questions and concerns." He looked at me and said " I can try to answer any questions you have. I can't guarantee I can answer them all but I will certainly try." Okay I can understand were he is coming from. " Fair enough son, You said you have been in several battles with Bella? You also said in several of the battle you were out numbered." He nodded to me so I continued on " Aro has several gifted vampires on his side and it concerns me. Not that I am going to back out I just don't want to risk the family. You can understand that right son?" All three of them laughed at my statement I looked at him in disappointment. " Sorry Carlisle but you took us off guard. You see when B I mean we train everything is covered. Defense, offence, art of distraction you will be prepared for battle. B will test you at the end of two weeks if you fail you will not join us. She will have enough on her hands blocking out others gifts as well as fighting. She will not risk anyone's life if she feels you can't protect yourself." I nodded my head and I understood why they laughed at my statement.

(Rosalie's Pov)

I have not said much since B showed up at the house. I have known B for a while now. I new she was part of the family and it was a secret. You see I met B one day when I was hunting. I just had an argument with Emmett and I needed to cool off. I ran for maybe a good hour when someone grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down. I was ready to fight when they covered my mouth with there hand. I was ready to fight back when she spoke. " Rosalie You need to listen to me. There are several volturi members getting ready to attack our family. They will be here in the next ten minutes. I need you to trust me and climb up that tree right there. I will explain everything to you later." I looked into her eyes and only seen love and fear in them. I new I could trust her she was telling the truth. I climbed up the tree as I got to the top I spotted about five member's running towards us. I was afraid for her as well as my family. I watched as she lunged at them and killed all five members. She was fast and deadly I new if it came to it she could kill me. I pushed that aside and climbed back down the tree. She was setting the fire and started to burn the pieces. I helped her collect the parts and threw them into the fire. Once done she patted the log next to her so I sat down. " Okay can you please explain what just happened and why?" She smiled at me and said " You know I have been watching over our family for over seventy years now. You and my brother Jasper are the only one's that have ever seen me." I was shocked Jasper was her brother! I didn't have chance to speak she continued talking. "I normally don't let any of you see me. I new if I let you run off they would have killed you. I had to save my sister I couldn't let you die. You have to promise me something Rosalie." I looked at her and I nodded she just saved my life. " What do you need me to promise?" She took a deep breathe before she spoke again. " Look Rose you can't tell anyone about me not even Jasper. I have many enemy's that will kill our family to get to me. Edward is my mate and Jasper is my brother that makes us family. It's not time for Edward to learn about me. Several things need come to pass before we can meet. Can you understand that, and when the time come's you will understand." I understood living with Alice, all these years gave me and understanding. " I promise Bella I won't tell anyone or think about it. I would ask that you let me know how you are every now and again. So I won't have to worry about you being out there all alone." She laughed and nodded her head then she smiled. " I will leave a rose right here every year on this date. I wish it could be more but it's not time I've got to go." She stood up and gave me a hug and said "take care of them for me." With that she ran off faster than I could see. That was over twenty years ago and she still looked the same.

I kept my promise all these years and she did as well. Every year on the same date I would find a rose. I new she was around and that made me smile. I loved my sister and thought only about her on that date. I was happy that she finally get's to be with her mate. I new it was hard for her all these years. I respected her more for sacrificing her heart to protect us. Over the last twenty year I tried to imagine how she felt. Knowing her mate was arms length away and couldn't hold onto him. That would kill me if I didn't have Emmett. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I got worked up. Carlisle was still talking to Jasper. I new my mixed emotions wouldn't draw attention to myself. I still had a promise I had to keep to my sister. I notice today was the date I would of received my rose. I had to laugh in my head I won't be getting that one. I was a little disappointed but happy she was finally here. I started paying attention to the conversation when the front door opened. I looked up and spotted my sister with a rose in her hand. I stood up and sobbed she remembered. Everyone was watching us when I ran into her arms. We held on to each other and I said " I can't believe you remembered." I looked at her and she smiled " A promise is a promise and I couldn't let this day pass with out my rose." We laughed and I grabbed her hand pulling her to the couch. I looked up forgetting the family was watching us. Emmett stood up and said

" Can you explain how the hell you to know each other?" I looked at my sister to see if it was alright to tell. She nodded to me and I smiled. I took a deep breath before I spoke and Bella squeezed my hand. " About twenty years ago Emmett and me got into an argument. I was so mad I ran off to blow some steam as I was running someone grabbed me and pulled me down. I was ready to attack when she put her hand over my mouth. She explained how the volturi had sent five people to kill us. I looked into her eyes and new she was telling the truth. She had me hide in the tree as I climbed it I spotted them running towards us. She killed all five members and I helped her burn the piece's. She explained to me how she was Edwards mate and Jasper's sister. She told me if she didn't stop me from running off I would have been killed. She made me promise not to tell anyone about her. Our lives were in danger so I had to keep quiet. She promised me every year on this date she would give me a rose. That is how I new she was still with us and watching over us." I smiled at my sister and felt like a weight has been lifted. I've kept this a secret from the family all these years. Sometimes it bothered me to hide secrets from them.

Emmett took me into his arms and said " I love you and I understand why you never told me. Thanks Bella for saving her life and protecting us. I wish I could have help kill those bastards for wanting to harm her. I think it's time to show those bastards not to fuck with us." Everyone nodded and I was surprised Esme didn't correct his language. I hugged Bella one last time and let Emmett pull me up to our room.

(Esme Pov)

I was shocked to see how Rosalie responded to Bella. I thought it was a bit odd that she kept quiet the whole time. That was so unlike Rosalie for as long as I have known her. I had some doubts at first but Rosalie's reaction put all my fears to rest. I looked at Bella and I smiled " welcome to the family deer. I am happy we had you to protect us even though we didn't know it." She nodded to me and then she said " Ever time I wanted to give in to the pain you made me fight harder. You have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever meet. You took care of my brother and my mate. Every time he needed a push or support you were there for him. I thanked everyday that he had someone like you in his life. Let's face it he can be a pain in the butt." I had to laugh with her

" Hey, I am not that bad!" that just had everyone laughing a little harder. She turned around and faced Edward " You know I love you but face it you are to stubborn for your own good." he nodded his head at what she said then he smiled " I have seen your past and I know you are more stubborn than me." I just shook my head and Carlisle and I headed to our room to talk.

(Jasper Pov)

Bella sat down in Edwards lap as he played with her hair. I could feel the waves of love pouring off of both of them. Bella smiled at me then winked and turned to Peter. I new she was up to something I could feel the mischief pouring out of her. " So Peter- Pire what is it about you and squirrels? I mean serious you have been fucked god knows how many times by them." I shook my head she is egging him on and he knows it. Char got up and moved closer to me we both new what was going to happen. Peter fell for this every time he will never learn. " That's bullshit and you know it? That shit never happens on less you are around." I looked to see if Edward is going to get into it and he just shook his head. I pulled Alice and Char closer to me as we walked towards the wall. " We'll Peter-Pire I think that squirrel took your nuts if you had any to begin with. " He took a deep breathe and then smiled " Your just jealous that quarrels have bigger balls than your mate. I bet there dicks are bigger -" his sentence was cut off Bella thrown him out the window. I shook my head those too always fighting. We ran outside only to stop dead in our tracks at what we saw. Peter was surrounded by an army of squirrels and he was screaming. If I was human I would of pissed myself. How the hell did she get that many squirrels to come here. All Peters screaming made the rest of the family run out of the house. We were all laughing as we watch a vampire being attacked by squirrels. It's never dull when B is around. She waved her hand and they ran away. Peter turned around and faced B and his clothes were torn. " You! I will get you back B just mark my words." she shook her head then she spoke " Hey Pete I think you should try rabbit. I heard they fuck a lot harder than squirrels." He growled and lunged at her she ran off laughing her ass off. We shook our heads and walked back into the house. I said " B sure knows how to egg him on and he falls for it every time." Alice laughed I looked at her and she shook her head. " You won't believe me if I told you. Bella sure is creative when she is plotting revenge." Right when she said that B walked in calmly and sat in Edwards lap. She gave him a kiss and she smiled like she is innocent. " Were is Peter Bella?" she smiled and she said around…..

Until next update hope you liked it


End file.
